For many users today, interactive electronic albums of photographs and videos replace traditional book-format albums due to the relatively high cost of printing photographs, low longevity of paper products, and the vast number of digital photographs people tend to take. Some users store their collections of digital photographs on media for portable storage devices such as “memory sticks,” which tend to get easily lost and are not conducive to sharing files. A user generally has to select a file stored on a portable storage device, attach the file to a message using a messaging application, specify recipients, and send the message. These operations sometimes are associated with problems of insufficient cross-platform compatibility. On the other hand, several online services offer cloud-based storage of users' photographs, typically in exchange for a subscription fee, but accessing these collections requires an Internet connection. Moreover, some users feel that online solutions inherently offer less privacy and control.